Light My World
by m00shrum
Summary: -If we love each other, doesn't that mean we're in love?- Jounouchi is feeling empty, and a certain angel comes to his rescue. [One-shot: JouxYuugi]


LIGHT MY WORLD

I sat on the park bench, watching the fiery autumn leaves dance to the melodic rustling. The ice cream cart stood in the corner of the playground, but my pockets were empty. I could only watch as the small children eagerly took the sprinkled cones from their mothers' hands as the father paid for the ice cream. Their distant giggles echoed in my ears as I turned away, trying to ignore the dreary joy that surrounded me.

__

My spirit feels hollow, my cheeks burn with dry tears

Searching for the unknown, will I find you here?

"Jounouchi-kun? Is that you?"

It was the lovely shy voice I knew so well, I could almost taste the honey behind it. A small hand fell upon my shoulder. Feather-light. Hesitant. Yet the glowing warmth was still there.

I could feel his compassion spreading to my fingers as the angelic creature sat down next to me, hand sliding down to my arm the same way his voice caressed my ears. "Hey, Yuugi," I barely managed to whisper. "Yeah, it's me."

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Why are you alone?"

The wind picked up its pace and I suddenly noticed the children's laughter had faded. Why _was_ I alone? I've always loved being surrounded by the life of my friends. As often as they annoyed me, I never truly wished to be away from them. "I don't know," I said, gazing at the silent birds in the distance. "I guess I just needed to be by myself for a while. It's something new, you know. Something I haven't really experienced."

Yuugi squeezed my hand gently. "I can't say I know what you mean, but sometimes, I feel the need to be alone, too." His fingers rubbed against my own before breaking the contact. "I'm sorry for bothering you," he muttered hastily as he stood. "I'll see you tomorrow."

__

I crave your fleeting touch, and yet you slip from me

Hand me back the heart you've taken away, please

"No, don't leave!" I blurted, spinning around to face him. My voice came out a little louder than I had intended. The shock lingered on his features for a moment and disappeared. Our eyes met, and I knew I needed him with me.

Large amethysts full of unexplained emotion, shielded by long dark lashes. Round cheeks, flushed in a way that was too perfect for words. And the godly curve of his pink lips. Boy, was I losing it.

"Are you sure?" he said, lowering his eyes. "I mean, you don't have to pretend you want me here or anything…"

"It's… It's all right," I breathed. "I want you to stay."

Once again, he made himself comfortable on the bench, swinging his feet back and forth rhythmically, his toes barely brushing the ground. Then, he looked up at me and smiled.

And the heavens opened their doors.

"It's nice to be alone," he said, looking back down to stare at his feet. "Just the two of us." Was that a blush? I could certainly feel my cheeks reddening as I began to stare at my own feet.

"Yeah…" I murmured dreamily. "Just the two of us…"

A hand lightly tugged on my arm. "Come on," he said, his eyes brightening. "Let's go to that field where you and Honda play frisbee in the summer. No one is ever there in the fall, so that way, we can be alone."

I nodded stiffly as he took my hand and helped me off the bench. I had to slouch a bit to hold hands with him as we walked, but I didn't mind. His hand was so warm and welcoming, it seemed so natural to link our fingers together.

__

Watching you from afar, I've forgotten how to breath

I know my pounding heart is forever yours to keep

The field was covered in fallen leaves, like a blanket of rubies and gold under the setting sun. I followed Yuugi to a spot under a large tree, free of barking dogs and ringing tricycles.

"This is the place I come to when I feel like being alone," he told me after we sat around for a while. "But it's nice sharing it with a friend like you."

Suddenly, everything seemed so right, so perfect, as Yuugi wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling me into a friendly hug. It was hard to tell whether he was blushing or if it was only the dim sunlight against his cheek, but it didn't really matter. I was alone with my best friend, watching the sunset, my tough guy mask lying somewhere far away.

"I love you, Yuugi," I whispered. Normally, it would've been awkward, but the words rolled off my tongue like melted butter.

My heart skipped a beat as he snuggled closer, his eyes fluttering shut, burying his face into my neck. Never had I been so close to anyone. Never had I felt so far away from anyone. I drew him onto my lap, brushing my lips against the silky red strands.

His little warm body melted into my arms. "I love you, too," he said in a muffled voice.

__

Words cannot paint how you make me feel

How will I know if your love is real?

He was crying. I could feel his tears against my neck. I desperately wanted to cry, too, but my tears wouldn't come. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Don't cry. Tell me what's wrong." I unconsciously ran my fingers through his hair.

A sob. A sniffle. "I don't know, Jounouchi," he said. "I don't know how I feel about you. I don't know if…" His hold tightened and he trembled slightly. "I think I'm in love with you."

Was I in love with him, too?

"Shhh… It's okay. It's okay," I muttered over and over again. When Yuugi cried, the world seemed to cry with him. "I feel the same way, Yuugi. In a way, we are in love. If we love each other, doesn't that mean we're in love?" I had no idea what I was saying, but he giggled through his sobs, a sound that put even the purest angels to shame.

"Maybe we are." He looked up and wiped his tears away with his sleeve. "But I don't know how to tell you. How can a mere word be enough? Love can mean a lot of things…"

I pressed my forehead against his, rubbing our noses together. "Well, maybe you don't have to tell me. It doesn't matter, as long as we both know we feel the same way about each other."

This time, I could tell he was blushing. Why so shy, Yuugi? Tentatively, I leaned forward.

__

Light my world for me, light my fading world

And show me, show me what love really is…

A chaste kiss on the lips, so brief, I could hardly believe it happened.

"Yuugi-kun?" I murmured, gazing into his eyes. They were so deep, so affectionate, I could lose myself forever.

"Mm."

Who says kissing is only for romantic lovers? There was no lust between us, only a tenderness that couldn't be expressed in words. I kissed him again, our lips melding together in a way only two friends could share.

__

What love really is.

- - -

****

Note: Yeah! I wrote fluff! Isn't Yuugi adorable? I want to pinch those chubby cheeks of his. *fangirl squeal* Anyway, this is my first Yugioh one-shot. The poem/song? I dunno. It just randomly came to my head when I was writing. I hadn't planned for it to be there. I was just suddenly feeling poetic. XD

Jou: Poetry? You make me so out of character. *pout*

Yuugi: *lower lip trembles* You don't feel that way about me? I-I'm sorry…

Jou: Noooooo! Don't cry! *cuddles Yuugi and strokes his hair* For each tear that falls from your lovely eyes, my heart bleeds a drop of blood.

Lanlan: Ha! I knew you had poetry in you!

Should I write more Jou/Yuugi one-shots? Please review! Constructive criticism is very much appreciated. =]


End file.
